Mummy, I miss you
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Mother's day has come, and Yugi goes to hang out with his mother, but Yami is left just to think...[Mother's Day Fic]


**Mummy, I miss you

* * *

**

**Summery: Mother's Day has come, and goes to hang with his mother, but Yami is left just to think...Mother's Day Fic

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: Well, this is an early Mother's Day fic for every mother out there that needs a good little fic, as well as those who just want to read a mother's day fic. Keep in mind, I do call my mom, mum, or mummy. But I'm not British. I wish I was! But I'm not. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was a warm and cloudy day in Domino, Japan. Spring air was clean and crisp, grass wet with morning dew. Birds chirped and sang as the soft grey clouds gently moved above, protecting the people from the sun, but still allowing just the right amount of light.

In a small shop and home, a sleepy, eighteen year old boy lazily brought himself down from his bedroom, looking into his mirror with his sharp, narrow crimson eyes.

"Yami!"

He heard his name being called, he knew who it was, but it was a little to early for him to say anything. So instead, he pulled on some jeans and a black tank top and running a tan hand through his hair, shaped out in a star with black, crimson tipped and golden blond bangs resting on each side of his mature looking face, as well as three bangs shooting up his spiked hair in lightning like shapes.

"_Yami_!" the person, apparently a girl, yelled up the stairs again.

Yami sighed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Good morning to you to sunshine." he greeted a young girl with jet black hair and purple eyes.

The girl glared at him. "I have been calling you for the past ten minutes! What are you doing up there?" the girl asked, clearly annoyed that he hadn't answered her sooner then she wanted.

"Excuse me for wanting more sleep after how a certain _someone_ kept me and Yugi up _all night_, talking about some 'monster'." he said, air quoting 'monster' as he went into the kitchen and pulled down a bowl and box of cereal and a spoon, as well as the milk..

"It was true," the girl muttered to herself. "There _was_ something in that closet. I swear."

"Hey guys." Yami looked up to see another guy, his same age and his– almost– look alike. The difference: his eyes were large and innocent looking, not to mention a dazzling amethyst color. His skin was a soft ivory color and his hair didn't have lightning bolt bangs shooting up his spiky hair, instead, they framed his innocent looking face. His name: Yugi.

"Yugi! It is about time!" the girl now averted her attention fully on the new arrival.

"Katie, you know, for an ten year old, you sound like a mom." Yugi chuckled, smiling softly at the younger girl.

"Well, maybe I should be treated as so!" she agreed, nodding her heard. "That would mean you two would have to listen to _moi_." she pointed her left thumb at herself, ginning with satisfaction.

Yami merely rolled his eyes. "I'm not related to you, so I don't have to," he told her simply, eyes going to Yugi. "But you Yugi, I pity," he smirked playfully. "Having your sister for a mum."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "The nightmares you have started Yami.." he groaned.

Yami laughed and Katie pouted, sitting across from Yami as Yugi got himself a bowl and spoon. Yami poured himself and Yugi some cereal and milk before he set the box on a nearby counter.

Katie watched them for a moment as they both started to eat, narrowing her eyes at Yami. "Why _are_ you here? And how _do_ you know Yugi?" she asked. "You never hung out with Yugi before, and you didn't show up until three months ago, acting like you have been Yugi's friend since, like, forever."

Yugi and Yami suddenly gagged on their cereal, coughing into their hands.

"K-Katie!" Yami cried. "That was rude! Yami is one of my best friends!"

Katie glared at Yami, who was coughing at the surprising subject, now was laughing. "Yes, I would say that is weird also, you have to admit Yugi."

Yugi nodded and sighed. "True."

Yami chuckled. "But I think we should keep the meeting thing to ourselves, yes?" he said, smirking slightly.

Katie pouted. "Oh no fair! Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it is not something you would believe," Yugi said. "And plus, you wouldn't understand and would keep asking annoying questions." he muttered, finishing up his cereal.

Katie pouted. "What ever," she growled slightly. She eyed Yami a bit more and then jumped up. "_Well_. Unlike _you_, _I_ have to get Mum's mother's day present, that _I _made! Hmp!" she then walked off, nose in the air.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if she knows I'm taking mom out for the festival..," he muttered to himself before smiling at Yami, who had finished his cereal and was rinsing out their bowls. "Are you going to come with us to the Mother's Day Festival downtown?"

"Nah," Yami said. "I think I'm going to kick back here. You and your mom, sis, and grandpa should go. It isn't everyday that your sis and mum come in from America to visit. I wouldn't want to be a bother either."

"You wouldn't be a bother!" they heard a shrill voice speak.

Yugi and Yami looked up to see a young, woman in about her mid thirties. Her large soft amethyst eyes gazed down at them. Her pale ivory skin looked soft and smooth to the touch. Her face set to a slight frown.

The woman stared them down, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She rubbed her large plump belly. "Why would you ever think that?" she asked.

Yami smiled at the woman sheepishly. "Forgive me if I have offended you," he said calmly. "I'm just saying, why be with someone unrelated to you, when you can be spending time with your son and daughter, and on coming and father?" he asked politely, pointing out the woman's belly.

Slightly flustered and baffled, she smiled uneasily, rubbing her belly again. "Oh hush. I still think that you are family, related or not."

Yami stayed as calm as he continued, "And plus, I think I'll take my shift at the game shop today. While you all and Grandpa go out," he smirked slightly. "We wouldn't want a Mother's Day Robbing to occur by our favorite Tomb Robber, now would we?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "You boys, you come up with the strangest of nicknames for your group– oops, did I say that out loud?" she immediately covered her mouth.

Yami and Yugi stared at her with wide eyes.

Yugi nervously chuckled. "You mean, for Bakura, eh heh heh, right?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "_No_. I mean, come on! Pharaoh, Tomb Keeper, Other Me," she pointed out, now taken over by a different side of her Yami nor Yugi had ever seen. "And then that jewelry you all carry, Millennium Rod, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Puzzle, goodness, you and your friends go on... forever..," she suddenly realized what she was blabbing about. "Oh.. Did I just say that?" she smiled sheepishly.

Yami and Yugi stared at each other. Crimson locked on amethyst.

_:/:Yami! What are we going to do? We can't possibly explain four years worth of explanation to her in one afternoon, not to mention damper her mood...:/:_ Yugi shot through their still lasting mind-link.

_**:/:I think we should just stay calm and think this a bit over... or just laugh nervously and say it is all because of a play that we rather would not speak about... or plan "C". We laugh like idiots and then run into you room.:/: **_Yami thought back.

_:/:Why mine?:/: _Yugi questioned.

_**:/:Your's has a lock.:/: **_Yami answered simply as it was almost completely obvious.

_:/:Ahh I see where you are going...!:/: _Yugi mused.

_**:/:So which plan?:/: **_Yami's nervousness leaked in.

_:/:A mix of B and C.:/: _Yugi decided.

_**:/:Good thinking Aibou.:/: **_

The two look a likes began to bust out laughing.

"Ooh, mother. It is all because of a past play!" Yugi mused in a fake 'I'm– telling– the–truth' voice.

"That we would rather not speak about!" Yami pointed out, playing along.

"Yeah! That we would rather not speak about!" they laughed more and then bolted past the pregnant woman and into Yugi's room, locking the door in the progress.

"You think she fell for it?" Yugi asked in a half whisper, panting.

"No." Yami said flatly.

"Didn't think so either."

* * *

-----Noon-----

Yami smiled as Yugi slipped on his light blue jean jacket. "You _sure_ you don't want to tag along?"

His smiling growing, he nodded. "Yes, Yugi, I'm sure." Yami said.

Yugi eyed him looking for some sort of sign that he was lying, but he could find nothing in the seemingly flawless Pharaoh(A/N: Though us fan–girls _know_ he is flawless!). "O–kay... if your _positive_..."

"I _am_ Yugi! Have fun and enjoy your time with your sister and mom and Grandpa. I'll be fine!" Yami answered. "I promise."

Yugi eyed him a bit more. "Because you know–"

"_Go_!" Yami shooed him out the Kame Game Shop door where, outside, the rest of Yugi's family waited. "You guys have fun," he winked at them. "I'll make sure not to burn the house down."

"You better not." said old man with grey spiky hair and round plum colored eyes and black bandana with a yellow design on it, shaking a finger at Yami.

Yami smiled as the four walked off and he closed the door. "I wonder what is on TV.." he said aloud.

* * *

—A bit later—

Yami sighed as he flipped through the channels. Nothing but soap operas, lame American cartoons, and old reruns of shows, and not really funny reality shows passed. Bored crimson eyes scanned the room till they fell on a picture frame next to him on the couch's side table.

It was a picture of Yugi when he was younger. Eight years old to be exact. His hair much shorter, but still spiky, thin as he was now, and wearing jean shorts that reached to his knees and a red and orange T-shirt with short sleeves, along with some dark brown sandals.

But he wasn't alone in the picture.

Also in the picture, was Yugi's mother, who's name was Rose. She was, and still is, pretty. Thin and lean in the picture, her hair was mid–length and jet black with a few red streaks. Her eyes large and colored a light plum color. Her skin ivory and soft looking like Yugi's. She wore a light blue sun dress, along with a dark blue ribbon around her thin neck, also with a gold heart shaped necklace. Lastly, she wore brown sandals and a straw hat decorated with three brightly colored flowers.

Next to her was a young man looking around her age. He was Yugi's dad. Yami never did learn his name. But knew that he traveled a lot and often sent letters and money to Yugi. He was rather handsome. A soft pale, but not ivory. His eyes were green, hair spiked with red and blond and green. He wore short jean shorts, a white tank top, and Hawaiian print shirt that was unbuttoned to show the tank top. He too wore brown sandals.

In the back ground was the ocean. Yugi had told Yami that when he was young, his father would take him and his mother to trips with him near the beach. This one was taken in Texas's coastline. The water was a dark blue, sand looked white far away in the back ground, but a nice yellow–gold up where the three were. At the far left of the picture, in the background, was apparently, a diner, sitting atop a hill that lead down towards the beach.

They were all smiling. Yugi was standing on top of a black rock as his mother balanced on two others, not noticing the picture being taken, and his father reaching out towards her with his left hand, to steady her while he used his right to try and steady himself.

Yami chuckled at how they looked.

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. He laid down on the blue couch and rested his head on his crossed arms and slowly started to drift off to sleep...

* * *

--Dream--

_Young Atemu looked around, rounded, narrow, crimson eyes watched as a much taller looking woman smiled down at him, as he sat on a sandy gold tile floor._

_She smiled, skin sun kissed tan, and eyes a bright crimson red. Soft, and brought out by the dark kohl around her eyes. She was thin and beautiful in little Atemu's eyes. Her hair was braided back, but fell over her right shoulder. A tri-colored braid gently swayed like a cobra as she moved, kneeling down. "Come to me, darling." she said in Egyptian._

_Atemu smiled and giggled at the nickname, pushing himself up from the floor and waddling towards her, chubby tan arms reach out. _

_They laughed together as her slender hands took his as she helped him with those last steps to her before hugging him tightly. "Good job love." she complimented._

_Atemu liked how she smelled. She smelled like the lovely lotuses that grew in the gardens. He also loved how her skin felt. Soft, smooth, and cool. He smiled as he clutched her white cotton dress in his fists, giggling._

_She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you, Atemu." she whispered, hugging him more._

--End of Dream--

* * *

Yami jumped awake from the dream. He looked around and then to the clock above the TV.

Blinking a few times her growled, "I hadn't even been asleep half an hour." Still sleepy, and wanting to sleep, he locked up the house, knowing Yugi had the key, as well as the shop and putting what money was earned that day in a safe in the far back room. He then retreated to his own room and laid down on the bed, comfy once again.

Sleep pulled him into its arms again as he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

--Dream--

_Atemu glanced at his mother as she watched him writing down a few hieroglyphics, his tutor mumbling something about his great–great grandfather._

_He waited and waited and waited, and wrote and wrote and wrote, until what seemed like forever until the tutor said their time was up. As soon as that time came, he picked up a paper and dashed towards his waiting mother._

"_Mummy! Mummy! I made 'ou a pictur'!" he squealed, his voice squeaky since he was only six_

"_Oh darling, thank you. Let me see." she said as he gave her the picture. She smiled at the picture of two stick figures that were attempted to look like the marvelous murals on the walls of the palace._

_The two stick figures, were of herself and him. Smiling and enjoying the sun, feet in the water of the Nile River. _

_She smiled as a few tears came to her soft crimson eyes. "Oh Atemu, I love it. Thank you." she said, embracing him in a tight hug. _

"'_ou 'elcome." he said, smiling brightly to his mother, embracing her back._

--End of Dream--

* * *

Yami woke up to the sound of dogs barking loudly. He growled and looked out the window to see a Chihuhua being attacked by a rather large fat cat(1). Raising an eye brow, he watched as the cat chased him down the street before returning to its position on the porch of the shop across the street.

Sighing, he scratched his head and went back to sleep on his bed...

* * *

--Dream--

_Atemu sighed as he looked up at the clouds from his position on the garden grounds next to his best friend, Mana. They both stared up with bored expressions, wondering what they should do on the warm sunny day. _

_Mana, only seven, sat up abruptly. "Let play foot ball(2)!" she said with a smile._

_Atemu, who was seven and a half, smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I think I have a ball in my chambers!" he agreed before they dashed off into the large palace to retrieve the said ball._

_The ball happened to be a round leather ball, no bigger then a soccer ball. It was kept together with what seemed like sticky maple over a round clay ball, which was then wrapped in soft leather and linen. _

_Laughing, they kicked the ball around and passed it about, making goals out of spaces between rocks and trees. _

_Mana, the ball coming toward her, kicked hard, making the ball soar up and into the long pond where lilly pads floated gently. "Uh oh.." she said, glancing at Atemu._

_Atemu smiled. "Let get it before the linen gets to wet!" he said, dashing off to the pond. He got up to the edge and reached out towards the ball, finger tips just a centimeter away. "Oh darn.." he muttered, reaching a little more. _

_Suddenly, his hand, which was holding onto a slippy rock so to not to fall in, slipped and he slid down the rocks and into the water. _

_Atemu jumped up from the shallow water and pulled himself out, clutching onto his knee. "Ooouch!" he groaned, looking at he bruised and bleeding knee. _

"_Oh my Ra! Prince!" Mana gasped. _

"_Mana, find my mum." Atemu ordered._

_Nodding, mana did just that and took off into the palace in search of her._

_Atemu sniffled and bit back tears as blood cascaded down his tanned leg, knee stinging as if someone was holding a match up to it and bees were stinging it continuously. He tried to wipe away the new blood with his fingers, but got a sting as the natural salt on his fingers touched the ginger and sensitive skin, which he hissed at._

"_Oh Atemu, honey." he heard the familiar voice of his mother as she and Mana ran up to him._

"_Moma, I got hurt." he whined, showing her his scrapped knee._

"_What were you doing? Why are you all wet?" she asked, pulling out a wet cloth. She stared at them then cleaned off the dried blood and dirt, then bandaged the cut up with a dry cloth._

"_We were playing with the ball when it got into the pond..." Mana answered._

_Atemu's mother sighed, nodding. "I see, and you reached over to get it, but slipped?" she assumed, earning a nod from both children. "Well, the damage is done. Maybe you two will learn to ask for help next time," she said gently, kissing Atemu's forehead. "And I wouldn't want you two to get hurt." _

_She smiled at them kindly. "Now how about we go inside and get you into some clean, dry cloths."_

--End Of Dream--

* * *

Yami woke up again, but stayed where he was on his bed. Crimson eyes staring at the ceiling. "I miss you mom." he whispered before standing up and went downstairs to find it was raining. Yugi, his mother, Katie, and Grandpa just walked into the small home/shop.

"Goodness, who would have thought it would start pouring?" Yugi's mother asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, yes. Well, no matter, Rose, we can just stay inside." Grandpa reasoned, smiling towards Yami. "Any customers?"

"Surprisingly, no. I guess they figured we would be closed for the day." Yami said, smirking a bit at the soaking wet trio.

"Guh! I'm all wet mommy!" Katie complained, stomping up the stairs to her guest room to change.

Yugi smiled as his Grandpa went up to change as well as his mother. "Were you okay alone?"

"Yeah, I just pretty much slept all day, though I kept getting these weird dreams about my mother..." Yami mused, fallowing Yugi up to his room.

Yugi shrugged, getting some dry cloths and going into the bathroom attached to his room as Yami sat down on his bed. "Stress of the holiday?" Yugi guessed.

Yami shrugged though Yugi couldn't see. "Maybe," he sighed. "Or maybe my mind is trying to tell me how much I really do miss her." he pouted, resting his chin in his right hand as his elbow rested on his knee.

Yugi reemerged with a clean set of cloths on. "Probably." Yugi agreed. They heard the muffled tinkle of the bell on the shop door. They both stared at each other questioningly.

"Yami! Someone is here to see you!" they heard Grandpa yell up the stairs.

Yami shot Yugi a 'what-is-going-on' look and got a shrug. "I dunno." Yugi said.

Standing up, Yami left Yugi room and down the stairs. Upon coming into the living room he saw the back of a thin woman talking to Grandpa.

"Thank you Mr. Muoto–sama, but I'm fine. A little rain won't harm me much." the voice rang through Yami's ears like a familiar tune with softness.

"M-mom?" Yami stuttered.

The woman turned around, soft ruby eyes gazed with care and love towards him, a lovely smile gracing her face. "Atemu."

Yami smiled and walked up to her. They studied each other for a few moment before Yami hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you to Darling." she hugged him back.

Yami smiled softly. "Happy Mother's Day."

**

* * *

BE Dragon: WHAAA!! TT How sad. Fluffy. I added a lot of fluffieness for you all. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy Mother's Day to all you mother's! Now go give your mother figures a big hug, because I sure am! .:runs off to hug mommy:.**

**Oh yes and before I forget...**

**1) lol. My cat. XD heh heh.**

**2) They called it foot ball. Or so I have heard. " I don't really know what they called it. Heh Heh.**


End file.
